1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a self-luminous element, a driving method thereof, and an element substrate having an element over an insulating surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device having a self-luminous element typified by an electroluminescence element has been studied and developed, and it is expected to be widely used taking advantage of the features of self-luminous type such as high image quality, wide viewing angle, and thinness and light weight without requiring a backlight. One of the features of the display device having a light emitting element is that signals are written to pixels in a plurality of different stages during one gate signal line selection period (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-324958
In a pixel circuit disclosed in Patent Document 1, a gate-source voltage of a driving TFT for controlling a current value flowing to a light emitting element is varied due to capacitive coupling and the like when potentials of a source line, a gate line and the like that are adjacent to each other are varied. As a result, a current value flowing in the driving TFT is changed, leading to inverted gray scale of images of scenes and the like with gradations.